This invention is an extension to the invention entitled “Compound wireless mobile communication services”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,292 and the U.S. Provisional Application for Patent 60/454,412 entitled “Creation of compound wireless mobile services from fundamental wireless services”. Also, the basis of this patent application is the U.S. Provisional Application for Patent 61/338,080 filed Feb. 16, 2010 which has the same title as this application, namely “The Invoke facility service and its applications to compound wireless mobile communication services”.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,292 and the U.S. Provisional Application for Patent 60/454,412, Kobylarz teaches the concept, processes, and methods to graphically combine, by means of an interactive graphical compiler, an assortment of individually available and executable wireless mobile communication services for the purpose of achieving a desired objective(s). Once combined, these individual services represent an executable sequence that can be appropriately stored in the memory of a communications terminal for future invocations by a user/subscriber. That is, a single invocation of the built service combination will execute the sequence of services whenever desired by a user/subscriber.
A combined wireless mobile communication service is identified as a compound wireless mobile communication service (abbreviated CWS for the diminutive identification Compound Wireless Service). The generic identifier of the services being combined is “component service” (CS). A CS can be one of three service types: a facility service, another CWS (recursive property), or a fundamental wireless mobile communication service (FWS). The distinction among the three service types is that: (1) facility services are not in themselves wireless mobile communication services, but essential for properly executing a compound wireless mobile communication service (e.g., invoke the execution of a CWS, determine if equality exists between two parameter values), (2) a CWS may have within it components that are themselves CWSs, and (3) a FWS represent the basic kernels upon which a CWS is formed (e.g., dial a telephone number, send a text message). It is possible to decompose a CWS into its components. If a component is a CWS, then it too can be decomposed into finer components. This successive decomposition terminates when only facility services and FWS exist.
The patent also invented an interactive graphical compiler to “compile a compound wireless mobile communication service for a wireless mobile terminal” and the compiled CWS is executed within the wireless mobile terminal upon invocation. Either a wireless mobile terminal or a computer is used to build compound wireless mobile communication services. Because of its greater computational power, the building facilities are much more extensive with a computer. Consequently, a wireless mobile terminal is used to build less complex compound wireless mobile communication services or to modify those built on a computer. When a CWS is built and compiled on a computer, the compiled CWS must be down-loaded to the wireless mobile terminal.
The above work on wireless communication services had its origin in the year 2003. Of late, much interest and progress has been made in the area of wireless communication services. A disparity of nomenclature exists between this latter work and that described in the aforementioned patents. Although this invention will preserve the original nomenclature, an association needs to be made. The term wireless mobile terminal is today known as a “smartphone”. Compound wireless services (CWSs) are intended to provide service capabilities on smartphones, as are today's “apps”. However, there exist important distinctions between a CWS and an app. A notable distinction is the manner in which the two are built. An app is built in the traditional way of textual line coding using a higher level language. The higher level code is afterwards translated by a compiler into a machine language which a computer understands and a smartphone can execute. A CWS is built graphically, using an interactive compiler that conducts dialog with the CWS builder. The CWS graph is translated by a graphical compiler to machine code for downloading to a smartphone for execution. An important feature of a CWS is its recursive capability; i.e., the reuse of a CWS as a component (CS) within another CWS. It is the close association of ordinary language with the algorithms for building a CWS and the close compiler interactive relationship to the builder that avails CWS recursion. Recursion is not a natural attribute of conventional apps. Another CWS attribute is derived from the close association of ordinary language with the CWS building algorithms and the graphical build process. Building a CWS is intuitive. No formal training in computer programming is needed to build a CWS. Simplicity is not a feature when using line coding to build apps.